


AOT ship kids

by HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Almost) EVeryone Is Gay, Annie Braun can Rail me, Except Reiner he’s still depressed, F/F, F/M, M/M, Since all of AOT is going down in flames I might as well have an AU where everyone’s alive and happy, in order from Eldest to youngest, mostly canon timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere/pseuds/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere
Summary: The only thing keeping me sane after the last few chapters.There may be some short stories coming out of this
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein/Marco Bott, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Reiner Braun/Bertholdt Hoover
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

So every chapter is specifically for one OC.  
I will be covering the character’s likes, hates, birthday, height, age, sexuality, voice I envision them having, a theme song I would use, Maybe some other stuff, and a random picture on my phone I would use to describe them

I will post ship warnings so if you don’t like, don’t read


	2. ReiBert!Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet my favorite sad boi

Bertholdt Braun  
Age: 17  
Birthday: January 1  
Sign: Capricorn  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Significant Others: Asher Ackerman(formerly), Krista Reiss  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Gold  
Height: 6’4  
Favorite color: Blue  
Favorite food: Bread  
Hobbies: Drawing, Archery  
Personality: Big Brother figure (got it from Reiner), Really sad (also Reiner), Complete psychopath at times, Easily flustered,  
Likes: Reading, training, Satanic lore, summertime, art, hoodies,  
Dislikes: Arguing or any kind of conflict, people making comments about his height,  
Strengths: Very skilled fighter, force to be reckoned with a gun  
Weaknesses: Too caring, over thinks a lot, low self esteem,  
Sounds like: Light Yagami (Dub version, I DON'T THINK IN JAPANESE)  
Song: Happy Pills, by Weathers Or Sad Song, by Scotty Sire  
Would be BFF’S in a different universe: Shiro (Voltron)  
Notes: He’s named Bertholdt because when he was born, Other Bertholdt made a joke saying he didn’t get anything from his side and Reiner took it a little too far so whenever someone calls out for Bertholdt there are two “Yeah?”’s coming from different areas. But the jokes on his dads because he really did get a lot from Bertholdt, such as the weird sleeping positions, sweats like a waterfall when nervous, the height, and stares a lot. But he got Reiner’s ass (his Twin’s got the more heavy burden). Would be that guy wearing a beanie and had a shitload of pins on his aprons at your local coffee shop. Drinks a gallon of cold brew a day. Would constantly dye his hair in a modern AU. He secretly needs glasses but never told anyone until after he face planted into a tree on an ODM training course. Actually a vegetarian. Really looks up to his dads and terrified of Levi  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want to give him a hug  
> Link to Playlist!  
> https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/bertholdt-braun/pl.u-e98lM6LczjygaVA


	3. ReiBert!Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma just say this here, Annie is ultimate lesbian queen

Annie Braun  
Age: 17  
Birthday: January 1  
Sign: Capricorn  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Significant others: Petra Ackerman  
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 6’3  
Favorite color: Grey  
Favorite food: Pie  
Hobbies: Working out, Working out, Working out, did I say working out?  
Personality: Outgoing, Athletic, Competitive, just think of Reiner during the cadet corps but make him a woman and even gayer  
Likes: Cats, Chess, the outdoors,  
Dislikes: Dogs, the cold, being stuck inside,  
Strengths: Lots of upper body strength (sis has an 8-pack and wears a sports bra all the time to prove it), Looks like she could kill you with her bare hands (if she was in Mikasa’s place during battle for Trost with that guy that had a wagon blocking the gate, she would have had him screaming for his mommy), Great at ODM  
Weaknesses: Doubts her decisions, has a real hard time trusting new people in her life, Will never forgive you if she catches you staring at her boobs  
Sounds like: Korra (has the body type and would beat her in an arm wrestling match), Killua in Japanese (Baka is the most used word in both their vocabularies)  
Song: Hazy Shade of Winter, Gerard Way  
Would be BFF’S in a different universe: Dean Winchester (Supernatural), Mando (The Mandalorian)  
Notes: If you put Bertholdt and Annie side by side, you probably wouldn’t know they’re fraternal twins by their looks and that she was the younger twin (two hours). Has a really good relationship with her twin. Annie got ALL her looks from Bertholdt except Reiner’s smile. YES SHE INHERITED THE BARA TITTIES. Also got the weird sleeping positions and sweating tendencies. Does the “Gotta marry her.” thing when she sees a hot girl. Is the emo kid that lives off Monster, wears a leather jacket, has 20 piercings, always listening to MCR, and has perfect eyeliner. Would swallow popcorn kernels before she dies and ask to have her body cremated. Also inherited Reiner's desire to die. Taller than all the boys she hangs out with (other than Bertholdt). Once got dangled over a balcony because she beat Bertholdt on Rainbow Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you wanna join the “Annie can rail me” club  
> Link to playlist!  
> https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/annie-braun/pl.u-38oW9d8tPR8lYmW


	4. RirEn!Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad for making Eren having to deal with raising a carbon copy of Levi

Temperance Ackerman   
Age: 17  
Birthday: February 11  
Sign: Aquarius   
Sexuality: Straight   
Significant others: Jackson Star (more about him later)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Silver  
Height: 5’5  
Favorite color: Black  
Favorite food: Strawberries   
Hobbies: Cleaning, Reading,   
Personality: Loner, not very emotional,   
Likes: Cleanliness, Being alone, knives, silence   
Dislikes: Disarray, Crowds, Politics, needles  
Strengths: She’s Levi’s daughter. Need I say more  
Weaknesses: Doesn’t play well with others most of the time, Very detached.   
Sounds like: Kurapika (2011 Dub)  
Song: Bury a Friend, Billie Eilish and Bird Song, Florence and the Machine  
Would be BFF’S in a different universe: Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Giyuu Tomioka (Demon Slayer)  
Notes: I just really liked the name Temperance and I thought that would be something Levi would name his kid. She just looks like Levi but slightly taller, a woman, and kinda curly short hair. Has been mistaken as Levi during cleaning days MANY times. Sometimes Eren couldn’t even tell them apart. She also has a twin brother (younger) that is absolutely nothing like her. If she were in Levi’s place during S3:P1 she wouldn’t have given a fuck about Historia becoming queen and just gone back to her book. If she was alive during the rumbling, she would have just stared for a minute and just not cared at all. She is the only one of the three Ackerman kids that got Levi’s desire for cleanliness. She would be that one kid in your science group that never talks or shares during the project but always does the best work and a straight A student that always has the school thots trying to copy off her. She does not stand for homophobia. She will bitch slap someone if they say a thing about her having two dads. Hanji and Mikasa are the only really strong relationships she has out of family. Hanji just treats her exactly like Levi and she honestly doesn’t mind “Aunt Four-Eyes” always hovering by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperance says gay rights  
> Link for playlist!  
> https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/temperance-ackerman/pl.u-e98lMm5HzjygaVA


	5. RirEn!Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry 
> 
> It had to be done

Asher Ackerman   
Age: 17  
Birthday: February 11  
Sign: Aquarius   
Sexuality: Gayer than a rainbow  
Significant others: Bertholdt Braun (formerly), Nico Kirstein   
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Teal  
Height: 6’2  
Favorite color: Pink  
Favorite food: Anything with mint  
Hobbies: Turning straight men gay, doing makeup   
Personality: Sweet, slightly sadistic, very flamboyant   
Likes: High heels, Clothes shopping, art, pastel colors, Cards, tea  
Dislikes: Bigotry, Spicy food, overly sweet things,   
Strengths: Good fighter, very intelligent, expert swordsman  
Weaknesses: Cares too much, has minor anger issues, can be very bitchy at times  
Sounds like: Sam Winchester   
Song: Birthday Suit, Cosmo Sheldrake. Watermelon Sugar, Harry Styles  
Would be BFF’S in a different universe: Tooru Oikawa (Haikyuu), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)  
Notes: I had so much fun making Asher. At first I wanted him to be the carbon copy of Levi but I thought it would be funnier to have the carbon copy be a woman (thus creating Temperance)   
So I was at a little crossroads trying to figure out if I should ditch Asher or try to change his story. At the time I was reading way too much WebToon and looking at Dinklebert’s Ereri fanart so I decided to make him a flamboyant disaster gay.   
He inherited the Yeager Booty and is the biggest flirt ever. He wears cherry lip gloss everyday and if nail polish existed back then (idk, did it?) he would wear pastel colors only. Levi took him off cleaning duty because one day he showed up wearing a maid outfit and heels. He wears booty shorts and crop tips when he works out and he knows that people are gonna stare and he loves it. He always has the best makeup whenever he wears it and has no problems sharing his secrets. If I could make him a Titan Shifter, I’d probably give him the War Hammer Titan.   
He’s actually responsible for making Bertholdt Braun (ex boyfriend and my ReiBert love child) figure out he liked guys as well as girls after kissing him in public and then started a relationship with him. He and Eren have the cutest father-son relationship while Levi has his own ways of showing Asher he loves him (the baby of the family is Levi’s favorite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did I make him so gay


End file.
